Power Rangers Wild Force New Evil
by Scream12345678910
Summary: He was normal boy but his family plane crash on island on sky . And that start his adventures as he become green ranger.
1. Chapter 1

**I was normal teenager but one day my life change for ever . It change as my parents plane crash on island on sky called Animarium . Yes maybe you think i am crazy that i say island on sky . But that island are real .**

* * *

><p><span>And that how my story start:<span>

I was living in New York along with my parents(Laurie and Derek) and my sister(Gwen) . You maybe ask my name and my name are William or simple Will . This day for my and my family was mean by family vocation . My father rent private plane . My mom finish do her work . Because my mom always finish to her work before going somewhere . And my sister she say goodbey to her boyfriend . It was really funny as she say goodbey to her boyfriend as she was going to war or somthing . And I say goodbey to me friends . And after finish doing those things . We packed our bags and meet next to me father car . My sister was acting really strange .

"Are why going ? " my sister ask looking in my mom . "Are why going"

"Wait for you father . Why can't leave without you father " my mom answer

"That unfair . My boyfriend maybe are missing my . I haven't seen him in one hour . "

"One hour and that disaster"I say laughing.

My sister look angry in my and pushed my . I look angry to her and i want push her like she push my but that i stop because my father appear .

"So are you ready " My father ask open his car door.

"Yes , we are ready "I say but now with smile on my face .

* * *

><p>Same time in city called Turtle Cove sixth people and three creatures was in Willie Roadhouse . They was celebrating somthing . If you don't remember those people let my remind those people and creatures . Those people are wild force rangers(Cole , Taylor , Alyssa , Danny , Max and Merrick) and those creatures are duke orgs(Toxica , Jindrax , Zen- Aku) . They was celebrating ten years without org . This party was organized Cole and his wife Alyssa . Yes Cole and Alyssa was husban and wife .<p>

"It are nice to be here " Cole say holding Alyssa hand.

"Yes it it's . It's sad that Princess Shayla are not here " Alyssa say smiling to her husban Cole.

"Yeah . I agree with you . But she are sleeping and waiting for day that she and wild zord for day that they will by needed agai . But better that day never comee " Merrick say playing pool.

"Yes . I can't stand orgs . I hate them " Max say . But that he that saw Toxica was having him angry look . " I say orgs not duke orgs"

Toxica nobs but still look angry in Max . But that there was strange noise like explosion . That noise come from outside . And rangers and duke orgs run outside and saw strange light in sky . That light was strange and from that light appear face . Face was evil . Evil face smile with evil smile and say somthing:

"My name is Trux Onder and earth because my soon"

And that face from sky vanish and all rangers and duke orgs look in one another with scary look.

"Who was that ?" Taylor ask looking in Toxica , Jindrax , Zen-Aku "Did you know that guy?"

"No I never saw that guy" Zen-Aku answer looking in again looking in sky.

"Maybe he have nothing do with orgs." Cole say.

"Maybe" Say Alyssa who was still very scared by Trux Onder "But better we find out"

Taylor have her strange look"How . If he don't have anything do with orgs how we find out"

Alyssa shook her head "I don't know"

* * *

><p>In Animarium . Princess Shayla was sleeping but that somthing start roar . Princess Shayla open her eyes , stoop up and start run in forest and that she saw lion zord who was roaring very loud on cliff. And that Princess Shayla start looking in lion zord with scary look "Ok no he never roar like that . That mean only one think Trux is back ."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Rangers and duke orgs all appear on Animarium and saw that Princess Shayla was awaked . She look in rangers and smile

"Princess you awake"Taylor say with worried on her face "So it's mean that the thing Trux have somthing do with orgs ?"

"No . He don't have anything do with orgs" Princess Shayla answer.

"What you mean but you awake ? Did there it's somwhere org ?" Danny ask looking in Princess Shayla.

"No . I awake because Trux was fighting with my sister . But my sister die when she was fighting Trux army . But before her death she imprison Trux in dark dimension . But now he somwhere return" Princess Shayla explain everything.

"Wait you have sister ?" Cole ask surprised by Princess Shayla story.

"Yes i have sister"

"But why don't you never say that " Alyssa ask.

"Because ne never tough that Trux can be free from dark dimension " Princess Shayla explain.

* * *

><p>I and my family was in plane . My father was piloted plane because he was working pilot . My mom was sleeping . My sister was reading megazine i was siting next to him and was looking from window in sky . My sister stop reading megazine and look in my<p>

"You everything okay ?" My sister ask.

"Yes , yes everything fine . I just thinking " I answer to my sister question.

"About what ?"

"It's not metter "

My sister nobs and start read megazine. I look again in windong but that i saw . i can't believe what i saw . I saw flying island . Maybe this was my imagination . But that plane start go shaking . I and my sister look with fear on our face . But my mom continue sleep . Maybe she was in deep sleep . I don't know why did she don't not wake up when plane start shaking.

"What happening ? " I start screaming

My father voice came from pilot cabin " I don't know but thing why are crashing "

"Where in sea ? "My sister scream.

"I don't know . Wait i see island . It can by that she is flying ." My father voice again came from cabin .

That my sister look in sky and saw flying island to.

"It can believe . You see flying island to "My sister ask me suprised that and i nob .

But that plane start go down . My father start do everything do hold plane in sky . But there was no change , because plane came closer and closer to flying island and crash . And everything in my view start go black and I blackout.

* * *

><p>After sometime i awake and i saw that i , my father , mom and sister was in strange place . And that i saw seven people and three strange creatures with horn .<p>

"Where i am ? " I ask with fear on my face.

"You are in Animarium " say woman with white dress.

"Animarium" My sister ask . "What it's that animarium"

"It's flying island " Say creature who look like clown .

"Animarium . I hear somwhere about that " Say my mom . She was awake . " But i thing that this it's just story not real . But i was wrong "

"Yes Animarium is real ." Say woman in white dress.

"But why our plane crash here " I ask.

"I can't tell but maybe you have some crystal " Say woman in white dress.

And that i from my pocket pullet out strange green crystal . I look inside crystal and saw there mini panther . Woman in dress start smile.

"You plane crash was not coincidence it was destination " She say.

"What you mean ? " I ask hear.

"You was chose to by green wild force ranger ." she answer.

And that i continue look in crystal with panther inside and start smile . " I agree become green ranger . But you will need explain lot "

"Why will explain ." Answer blonde hair woman.


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark night . I was siting on ground and looking in sky . I was now wearing ranger uniform . And that somebody touch me shoulder . I turn around and saw who touch me . And was Princess Shayla.

" Will what are you doing here ? Why did you don't sleep ? " She ask with smile on his face.

"I was just thinking " I answer.

"About what ? "

"About my life before i become ranger "

And that Princess Shayla sit next to me.

"And what about it ?"

"I just was thinking that now i am ranger my life never by normal"

"Don't worry when you destroy Trux everything will by normal"

I nobs and continue look in sky.

* * *

><p>Trux was walking in very dark place . Soon there appear blonde girl.<p>

"My lord you are here ? " ask blonde girl.

"Yes Dixata i am here . And i help you return in real world " answer Turx.

"It's impossible "

"Why not ? I return from dark dimension and you can't return"

"You see my lord . When you first time was imprison you was imprison by normal human and you easy can escape . But who imprison my here was not human but very powerful demon "

"And who are that powerful demon ?"

"Zix"

And that Trux start look with worry on his face .

* * *

><p>It's was morning . Alyssa was cooking for me , other rangers and my family .<p>

"It's smell great Alyssa . What are you cooking" Max ask.

"You seen soon Max " say Alyssa with smile on my face.

I stood and Alyssa start look in my.

"Did you don't gone eat " Alyssa ask still cooking somthing.

I shock my head and start walk in jungle . Cole look in my mom.

"Did everything good with Will " Cole ask.

My mom shock her head and start look in me.

I was walking in jungle . Animarium jungle was really beautiful . It don't look like any normal jungle . Because animal in this jungle wasn't normal size . Animarium animls was giant . And soon i hear strange noise and before me appear giant green panther . I look in panther and start smile.

"Hello you " I say with smile on me face.

And that panther walk close to me and start look in m and start smile.

"It's nice to meet you . My name is William but friends call me Will"

And that panther start roar and I start smile looking in green panther . But soon panther start run in deep in jungle . and i start walk in direction very was other rangers . But soon somebody grab my . And i look who grab my . And i saw green creature with two dark eyes.

"Who are you ? " I ask creature who was holding me.

"I am Zix . And I soon kill you green ranger. " say Zig with evil smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Zix was holding my I look in him suprised.

" You not Trux ? " I asked suprised.

"Don't say that name . " Zix say angry.

"Why not ? "

"Because Trux are my mortal enemy . And not you by destroyed Green Ranger ." Zix say with smile on his face.

But soon i hear strange noise and somebody attack Zix . And he was no more holding my . I look who save my and there was Alyssa , Max , Danny , Taylor , Merrick and Cole.

"Lets go " Say Cole.

And I along pull Growl phones , Merrick pull his Lunar caller and we all press button and shout " Wild access " . Soon we where turned in power rangers . Zix look in us suprised and dissappear in gray light .

"It was really weird " Max say.

That rangers and I remorph back . And sixth rangers look in my.

"Are you okay ? " Alyssa ask my.

"Yes" I answer.

"So this was Trux"Cole say.

"No this was not Trux this was his mortal enemy Zix " I say to them and they all look in my with.

* * *

><p>Zix appear in turtle cove city and smile.<p>

"This city will by mine"

"You are wrong" Somebody say to Zix from his back . Zix turn around and say Trux.

"Trux what are you doing here ? "

"I am here to say that Turtle cove will by mine not yours"

"Why will see brother . Now I am going to destroy Power Rangers" Zix say and was about to dissappear but Trux stop him.

"You say destory power rangers ? " Trux ask.

"Yes and what ? " Zix answer question with question.

"Maybe why can work toghter and destory power rangers " Trux say with smile on his face.

"You don't betray my ? " Zix asked.

"Not worry brothers Power Rangers are also my enemies so I think we can work togher " Trux answer.

"This time I agree with you brother. "

* * *

><p>I was in jungle next to lake where Wild Zords was resting . All Zords was animal giant animals . Wild Zord was two bears , giraffe , lion , elephant , hammerhead shark, eagle , shark , gorilla , alligator , bison , wolf , deer , falcon tiger , armadillo , rhinos and my pather zord . I was seeting next to them . Maybe other people think it's crazy to sit next to animals who are like 25 metres tall because those animals can eat my like worm . But i know that those animals not eat humans so I don't need worry about nothing . Soon I stand and look in them and start speak to them.<p>

"Guys can I ask you something ? " I asked to them.

And soon they start speak to my in my minds .

"Yes you can answer . " lion zord say in my minds.

"Why you choice my . "

"I choice you , because you are friendly and nice to animals . " panther zord say in my minds.

I smile and say.

" Thanks"


	5. Chapter 5

Today was really dark night and I was lying on my bed but not sleeping . To be honest to you I never was wake up in night this was my first time when I was wake in night , but now I can't really sleep because me head was full of minds about our enemies and how to destory them . But there it's much more to thing about . First of all , one think I was thinking about why Trux or Zix don't send here monster to fight us ? I remember that villains are supposted send monsters to fight rangers . But Trux and Zix was something differance , something that I was supposted worry much more that normally . But maybe it was just bad feeling because I really don't know much about Trux and Zix and what they are planning to do . For sure I really don't know what villians was thinking about , because it was my first time when I was power ranger . But I knowed that they was each other enemies and also they were our enemies . But now in my minds was only one question that need answer , why Zix or Trux don't send here monsters to fight us . Maybe they are strong enough and they don't need send monster to fight us and destroy us maybe they plans destory us by themselves . Like Zix today did , he attack me by himself without any help of any monster . So it's can only mean Zix are strong and he don't need send monster to fight us , he can fight us with bare hands without any help of others . Maybe Princess Shayla can help my about that . So after few seconds I was finally get of bed and standing and soon I walked from my room in main room . I started looking for Princess Shayla and soon saw her sitting next to table and looking in sky . I walked close to her and smiled .

,,Hello Princess . ,, - I said to her.

Princess Shayla stopped look in sky and soon she looked in my in smile on her face.

,,Hello Will . ,, - She says

Soon I sit next to her.

,,Princess can I ask you one question ? ,, - I asked her and she nobbed - ,, Can I ask one thing about Zix and Trux . ,,

,,Yes Will , you can ? - she asked.

,,Do you not find it strange that Zix or Trux don't send monster to fight us . Because they are supposted send monster to fight us . Do I am wrong about that ? ,, - I answered and asked her in same time.

,,Will , acttually there are villians that don't send monster because of heart ,, - She answered to me .

,,What you mean heart ? ,, - I asked her after hearing what she jut say .

,,Will you see Orgs was without heart . And they attack rangers be themself ,, - She answered .

,,I don't undersant , but I was sure that Master Org was they master . Do I miss something here ? ,, - I asked her with comfused look on my fac.

,,No Will , you don't miss anything . Master Org was org master . But orgs was the only ones that fight rangers . They fight rangers be themself without asking by others . And same are about Zix and Trux , they both are without heart . So they don't need send monsters . ,, - Princess Shayla answered.

,,But you say orgs was without heart but how Master Org?. ,, - I asked her.

She looked in my for few seconds with strange look and soon start speak again.

,,Will , this are weird but Master Org actually have heart . He just lost it . But orgs always was without heart like are Trux and Zix ,, - She again answered in my question

I looked in her surpised for few seconds and that stand from table and start walk back in to my room .. But soon start feel something strange in my heads and soon I hear voices in my head actually in my heaad . The voices was saying . _You need find him . He one who can help you . He are you only hope to destroy him ._ And soon that strange voices disappered from my head and everything was normal as again . I soon looked in Princess Shayla who look in me with worried look on her face . She was really worried for everybody , but after looking in her for while I turned my back to her . I feeel that I just hurt her feelings be doing that , but now I really don't want that she ask me what just happened . So I start walk away from her in me room . Soon I was back in my room . And that I sit on me bed actually I was planning do lie down and sleep . But now I can't sleep because few minutes ago I hear that Master Org has heart but Orgs no . And soon I start thing about what just happened few seconds ago . It was really weird that voices come from nowhere into me head , but maybe being power ranger strange voices from nowhere are nothing , maybe I have ability to contact with peoples with my minds or somebody contact with my with they own minds . But soon I start think about what did the voices have in mind saying that I need find him . He one who can help me . He are me only hope to destroy him . Maybe there are somebody that can help me fight Zix and Trux? But that are really strange voices mention that mystery person can help destroy him . That can only mean one thing mystery person that I need to find can help us destroy just only one of our enemies but not both . And that really sound weird . Maybe tomorrow I can ask Princess Shayla more about those voices and what did they mean be saying that and possible she tell more about why Master Org has heart but orgs no . But now I really need get some sleep .

I finally wake and soon I find out that it was 1 pm . Soon I dressed and walked from my room in main room . And soon entring there I saw my sister speaking with Zen-Aku.

,,So you are wolf org and you once was enemies with rangers ? ,, - She asked him.

,,Yes I am and yes i was. ,, - He answered.

,,That so cool . ,, - She say to him .

But Zen-Aku soon walked away from her . Soon I walk next to her.

,,So you boyfriend walk away from you that really sad . ,, - I say to her.

,,Shut up , Will . ,, - She look angry on me face.

,,Okay , Do you know others ? ,, - asked her.

,,I don't know . And I don't care about them . Live me alone ,, - She says and walked away from me .

She was always acting that way . She was always was sellfish and arrogant . But there was few times that my sister acted really nice to me and others . First time it was when I was 5 years old . I fell from tree and break me arm . My sister take care of me for few weeks until my arm was fully heal . But now everything was differances . I new was not child so she have no reason to be nice to me . Soon I walk next to scared pool . In that pool inside Princess Shayla.

,,Princess Shayla I need to talk to you ,, - I say it to scared pool hoping that Princess Shayla hear it.

And after few second there was bright light and Princess Shayla appeaar.

,,Will what happened ?,, - She asked me.

,,Last night when you asked if everything are okay . I heared voices . Voices say that I need find somebody that can help us to destory one of our enemies ,, - I answered to her .

,,Voices ? ,, - She asked me in shock .

,,Yes did there are something wrong with those voices ? ,, - I asked her about that .

,,Yes Will,, - she answered and soon walked to table and sit next to it - ,, actually it is because that mystery voices mention one of most powerfull enemy of the other rangers . ,,

,,You mean that there are enemy that can help us Zix or Trux ? ,, - I asked her and soon sit next to her.

,,Yes Will you are right . ,, - Princess Shayla answered that but I notice that she was say it really sad.

,,And who are that enemy ? ,, - I asked her.

,,Master org ,, - She answer to me that.

I was really shocked . I don't know what I need to say about that . Master org can us help destroy Trux or Zix . It was really weird . First of all I learn that Master og have heart and now I learn that he are only one that can help us destroy one of enemies .

* * *

><p>Trux was speaking with Dixata in the dark place.<p>

,,You asked Zix for help ? ,, - Dixata asked.

,,Yes it's something wrong about that ? ,, - Trux asked her.

,,Trux you can't trust Zix . ,, - She answered

,,I trust him because our goal is the same to destory power rangers. ,, -he say to her.

,,Yes it are same , but I don't trust him because he trap my here,, - she says to him

And soon there was grey light and Zix appeared . Dixata look in him with angry look on her face .

,,What are you doing here ? ,, - She asked angry .

,,I am here to let you go from here and help us destroy Power Rangers . ,, - Zix answered to her .


End file.
